Six Feet from the Edge
by Gamja the Wolf's Fang
Summary: Miroku's void has finally caught up with him- is there any hope left? somewhat OOCness, rated for a few cusswords. One-shot songfic R&R!


Disclaimers: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I also do NOT own the band Creed or any of their songs.  
  
Hiya folks! Yet another one-shotter by me! (It's my first Inuyasha fic, so please be nice...( )  
  
See my two other fics "Sorrows in G Minor" and "I'll Wait for you Here".  
  
""= Speech  
  
''= Thoughts  
  
**= Lyrics  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
6 Feet from the Edge  
  
*Please come now I think I'm falling*  
  
*I'm holding on to all I think is safe*  
  
The cool of the night bit into his skin as he trudged through dying forest, clutching at his right hand as he went. He regretted not saying goodbye to his dear friends who had been with him for 3 years.... He remembered all the good times and sad times they shared as they hunted for the shards of the Shikon Jewel, the love he and his beloved Sango shared...  
  
-Flashback to yesterday-  
  
"H-houshi sama?" wondered Sango's melodic voice, the siren song ringing with confusion. "Sango-chan, I-I'm sorry..." "Sorry about what?"  
  
Miroku's voice was like a death knell: "It's time."  
  
Sango knew what he was talking about, but it didn't stop her from asking, "It's time for what?" The next few words he then said would torment her for eternity:  
  
"The kazanna...it's time for me to join my fathers."  
  
After a few moments of shocked silence, the horrified taijya looked up from the ground and stared into Miroku's sad eyes. "Housh-no, Miroku, don't go, onegai...I wouldn't know what to do without you." If it were any other situation, the pain and pleading in her eyes would have made Miroku do whatever she wanted him to do. But this time, he couldn't- he was powerless to do so.  
  
*It seems I found the road to somewhere*  
  
*And I'm trying to escape*  
  
"I can't, koishi, I want to but I can't." "Please...I can't live without you..." Slightly surprised, Miroku wondered at her sudden boldness at admitting her love. 'So dieing has its perks then,' he thought.  
  
After some more silence, Sango hesitantly asked the monk, "Well, then can you grant me one last request?" "Anything for you, my dear Sango." Blushing slightly, she asked,  
  
"Before you go...I'd like to have one last kiss."  
  
Supressing both a huge grin and a 10-foot jaw drop, he solemnly nodded.  
  
Their lips met...  
  
-Back to the present-  
  
He smiled slightly as he remembered that tender moment, the best moment in his short life. A jolt of pain in his cursed hand abruptly shook him out of the reviere, fear and terror flooding the young monk's face.  
  
*I yelled back when I heard thunder*  
  
*But I'm down to one last breath*  
  
He whispered to himself, "It's time..."  
  
*And with it let me say*  
  
*Let me say*  
  
A flash of jet black energy flared in his hand, then flared again, each flare sending waves of pain throughout Miroku's body. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he prepared for the worst.  
  
The black hole that was the void in his hand suddenly shined its dark energy through the skin of his hand so that the monk could see his curse slowly intensifying. The pain was excruciating, but Miroku refused to go down screaming like a girl, He would die like his grandfather and father did.  
  
The hole began to flare out flashes of black electricity, sucking in what ever it touched. The hole grew slowly, getting ever so closer to the edge of Miroku's palm-  
  
One centimeter-  
  
One half-  
  
Almost there-  
  
Then it hit.  
  
It was as if his wind-tunnel's power was amplified one-hundredfold. Sucking in everything like a vacuum, the curse slowly grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a basketball. It was all Miroku could do to not pass out-  
  
Then he remembered Sango's voice singing to him as he died: "Don't go, onegai..."  
  
*Hold me now*  
  
*I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking*  
  
*Maybe six feet ain't so far down*  
  
'Too late, koishi, too late...'  
  
*I'm looking down now that it's over*  
  
*Reflecting on all of my mistakes*  
  
Now that death was knocking on his door step, he had flashbacks of the times when he groped other women, cheated on Sango, betrayed her trust... 'I'm so sorry Sango...I know it's too late, but please, forgive me...'  
  
The ground was starting to sink beneath his feet, sucking in layers and layers of dirt, rocks and grass.  
  
*I thought I found a road to somewhere*  
  
*Somewhere in His grace*  
  
'I thought I'd found the perfect life,' mused Miroku. 'A beautiful women by my side, friends who wouldn't betray me or let me down...it was so perfect. Curse you Naraku! Curse you!!' But he knew that his rage would not help him now.  
  
*I cried out heaven save me*  
  
*But I'm down to one last breath*  
  
*And with it let me say*  
  
*Let me say*  
  
By now, Miroku was screaming in agony as the void began pulling him in bit by bit. He could –feel- his own bones crunching and skin stretching as his arm was slowly pulled and compacted into the hole. 'So this is what it feels like to die by your own hellhole,' he pondered.  
  
*Hold me now*  
  
*I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking*  
  
*Maybe six feet*  
  
*Ain't so far down*  
  
As the rest of his body was consumed by the raging nothingness of the air rip, he managed one last sentence with his dying breath:  
  
"K-kami-sama, whatever happens...d-don't let me forget th-them."  
  
And so, Miroku was slain, killed by the same curse that haunted his family for three generations.  
  
-At Kagome's campsite-  
  
*Sad eyes follow me*  
  
*But I still believe there's something left for me*  
  
"Hey, where's Miroku? He said he went for a walk..." the teenage miko asked. Inuyasha the half-demon said, "Bah, he's probably lost somewhere. We should go get him." Before Kagome could comment about Inuyasha's uncharacteristic concern for the lecher, Sango quietly said, "He's gone..." Everyone in the campsite, including Kirara, turned and yelled out some form of "Nani?!" at Sango.  
  
"H-he's gone...and he's not coming bacl..." At this Inuyasha suddenly quipped in, "I noticed that the bouzo was clutching his hand a lot today..." Realization struck everyone except Sango like a hammer.  
  
"Oh kami...it's not time yet, is it?" Everyone looked at Sango who simply sat there, silently crying for all she was worth. "Oh, Sango-chan, I'm so sorry..." No one said anything as the two tennagers held each other, crying softly.  
  
'I was always so cold to him, calling him bouzo and all...but he did so much for us...' thought Inuyasha. He almost missed the times when Miroku would give everyone a laugh with his warm sense of humor or make everyone laugh inwardly whenever he got smacked by Sango.  
  
How they would all miss their monk.  
  
*'Cause I believe there's something left for you and me*  
  
Suddenly Shipp got an idea. He perked up, "Hey, Kagome, once we gathered all the shards...maybe we could wish him back?" Everyone stared at the little fox. He said again, "I was just wondering, you know... since Sango-chan seemed so sad..."  
  
After some thought the demon hunter said softly, "No, don't. You guys shouldn't sacrifice your wishes just for me." Inuyasha abruptly stood up, eyes blazing. "Who said it was just for you? Do you think Miroku would WANT to stay away from his woman?!" Shocked, Sango could say nothing as Inuyasha berated her. "Hell, if I was in Miroku's shoes, I'd be strangling you all for trying to keep me away from my woman!" Shippo suddenly interrupted with an innocent, "And who would that woman be?"  
  
*For you and me*  
  
*For you and me*  
  
Inuyasha's bravado melted away from him like ice in a desert. Looking around nervously, he stammered out, "Uh, umm uh, i-it's none of your business!" Kagome, who was silent for the most part, let out in a confident voice, "Sango, don't worry. We'll do whatever it takes to get him back. For you, for him, and for all of us." Tears flooding out of her eyes again, the demon huntress gave everyone a humungous group hug. "Arigato gozaimasu you guys..."  
  
Letting her friends go (and letting them breath again), she smiled through her tears and said, "For Miroku!" Kagome chimed in, "For Sango!" Shippo finally added, "For all of us!"  
  
*Hold me now*  
  
*I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Owari! And what happens to Miroku? Stay tune for my first multi-chapter non- songfic saga, "For my Houshi-sama"!!!!!!  
  
Read and Review folks!  
  
For my reviewers...  
  
Holy... two reviews and this isn't even up on the main Inuyasha page?!?!?!?!  
  
O_O  
  
*keels over in shock*  
  
Anyways:  
  
Aamalie: O_O The great Aamalie has reviewed my fic! Holy cow! Seriously, I never really thought my fic would be this popular... _ err, anyways, don't worry, the next ficcie will be great! Thanks for reading!  
  
Nukina Rain Sasake: There, there, our lecherous monk isn't gone yet, not by a long shot.  
  
Me: Lol, nice name. :D And Creed did that sort of thing? Oh well, I'm not up to date on pop culture so :/...and I have no clue what you're saying in the second half of the sentence. Sorry! (  
  
SM together: :D Great that you like it!  
  
*Hands all the wonderful reviewers a 12-foot pie*  
  
And before anyone else reviews:  
  
THERE WILL BE NO SECOND CHAPTER TO THIS. IT'S A –ONE SHOT- I REPEAT, -ONE- -SHOT-!!!!!! The next installment will be in a whole new multi-chapter non- songfic story. 


End file.
